


A Genuine Malfoy - A Haiku of Differences in 31 Stanzas

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Complete, F/M, Haiku, Humor, Jealousy, Magical Battle, Pregnancy, Veela!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione catches Draco at a cafe with his ex-fiance, valuable assets are at risk - and so is Draco's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Genuine Malfoy - A Haiku of Differences in 31 Stanzas

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a haiku. Stanzas will adhere to the 5-7-5 meter but sentences may flow across one or more stanzas. The intended pronunciation of "Hermione" as three (Her-MY-nee) or four (Her-MY-o-nee) syllables will be apparent by the line rhythm.
> 
> Enjoy!

**A Haiku**

 

_Part 1: Differing Interpretations of a Cafe Meeting_

 

Getting caught cheating,

Even when you're really not,

Can be quite painful.

* * *

"Granger - let me speak!"

Can't really be heard over

The sound of hexes.

* * *

"You were with _Pansy_!

"That tart you almost married -

"Probably should have!"

* * *

"Granger, I was - **STOP**!

"That figurine is priceless!"

" **Well it's rubbish now**!"

* * *

He had to calm her

Before she cursed the Manor

To a pile of junk.

 

 

 

 

 

_Part 2: Differing Interpretations of a Wedding_

 

"Pansy came to  **help**!"

He yelled while ducking the vase,

"To give me your ring."

* * *

 

The violence stopped

"Ring???" she said, "As a present?"

"No; for your birthright."

* * *

 

"You're having my heir,"

He spoke to her confusion.

"You're a Malfoy now."

* * *

 

"We're **MARRIED** , you ARSE!"

Flew towards him with a bludger,

"I'm a Malfoy **NOW**!"

* * *

 

Dodging once again

"Not by blood, you stubborn bint!

"Now we're bound by BLOOD!

 

"You're a true Malfoy.

"No magic on Earth can take 

"That away from you!"

* * *

 

Thank god for her tears!

He crossed the room in three steps,

Hugging her tightly.

* * *

 

With her violent

And unpredictable mood

Encased in his arms,

 

Draco tried once more

To express his lifelong bond

To his only love

* * *

 

"We married under

"The Olde Celtic wedding bond.

"It wasn't complete,"

* * *

 

Draco moved to place

A loving hand on the small

But obvious bump.

* * *

"...Until you conceived.

"You're more than a Malfoy bride -

"You're a Malfoy mate."

* * *

 

Snot and tears ran down

His favorite handmade shirt

But he didn't care

* * *

 

"I'd given the ring

"To her for our engagement.

"She brought it to me."

* * *

 

"So I'm a 'Malfoy'?"

She sniffled into his chest.

"Always were to me."

* * *

 

Without wand or word

Priceless heirlooms fixed themselves

Before his wide eyes.

* * *

 

"I charmed the heirlooms,"

She told him, "For when we have

"Little ones around."

* * *

 

"You mean more than one!?"

Draco stared at his partner.

"Yes, you fertile prat!"

* * *

 

"You're a genius

"Granger" "No, I'm a 'MALFOY',"

She challenged her mate.

 

 

_Part 3: Differing Interpretations of a Mate_

 

Snuggling into his arms,

Surrounded by love and warmth,

She poked him again.

* * *

 

"Want to discuss that

"Part-Veela heritage you've

"Been lying about?"

* * *

Draco's eyes turned dark -

Changing shape and growing large

As his muscles bulged.

* * *

"Though you might," she laughed,

"Prefer to talk in our bed?"

His wings encased her.

* * *

 

For this special "first",

Draco transformed completely.

Rocking his mate's world. 

* * *

 

Many hours hence,

A smug Hermione grinned

At her sated mate.

* * *

 

"Why didn't you just

"Admit you're part male Veela?

"Veela NEVER cheat!"

 

_**Finis** _

 


End file.
